


the pain i hold

by Noahstarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, losse of frist child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahstarr/pseuds/Noahstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the frist time castile became pregnet they were over joyed.<br/>the frist time they lost a baby they were heart broken.<br/>castiles letter to there lost child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the pain i hold

Dear angel,  
thoughts...twist, fray burning at the end  
this never ending ending  
if i stayed would you have held me?  
if i had stayed would i still be the same?  
theses thoughts are not mine and these feelings are foreign   
bloody hands that mirror my own   
if you would have stayed would i have stayed.  
your black eyes contradicted your pale skin.  
you left, i bleed  
your journey drifted away onto my skin.  
they said depression is a demise that kills from the inside  
a silent murder that i learned to embrace.  
after your birth they never let me see you again.   
but that didnt stop us.  
we meet in white meddows and i allways try to stay longer then i can.  
you say its to early for me be here and you allways send me back.  
last breath on my lips one thought on my mind   
i well be back.  
even if you burn are home down i well live in are fire together   
how it was allways ment to be.

,love daddy


End file.
